Fertile
by Azeali
Summary: The one person who can get in trouble without doing anything. Remy Lebeau. Watch as he desperately tries to avoid the trip Rogue sends him too the one only males take to the doctors or better said, the surgery. ROMY.


"Congratulations, Remy, Rogue." Smiled the young doctor. "You are the soon to be proud parents of triplets."

Rogue, was frozen to the spot.

Remy had the biggest grin that had ever shown on his face before.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

After five minutes both Remy and the doctor were staring in silent worry at Rogue.

"Yeah… I'm going to leave you two to it." The doctor declared before hastily making his way out of his office.

Remy watched the door close then quietly tapped her.

"Rogue, Chere, Y' okay?"

'Silence'

Remy moved his arm around her and Rogue got up walking out the door and towards the car.

Remy walked beside her worried as ever.

Giving her a strange look when she turned around to the reception.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

"Hi, I'm Rogue Lebeau, my husband would like to book in for a vasectomy."

Remy gulped.

"Chere, lets talk about dis."

The nurse stared at the two in confusion obviously uncomfortable with the situation at hand.

"Fahne." She answered walking out to the car.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Remy had been worried the entire drive home, her silence left him to his own thoughts, which was never good.

But he realised this was nothing to when they got home, Rogue was acting completely normal. This worried him even more.

With good reason.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

**- Later that night - **

Remy watched his beloved wife come out of the bathroom and join him in bed. Smiling she kissed him before laying down on her side, facing him to sleep.

Remy froze.

And here he met the consequences.

"Chere…" He started placing his hand on her cheek, caressing it gently.

"Are y' okay?" He stammered.

"Course ah am Sugah." She smiled.

"Remy tinks we need t' talk about what appened' at de doctors." He stated.

Rogue looked up at him "Its fahne I can't expect yah to do that Hun." She smiled.

Remy looked at her as she continued.

"Ah juss think that we shouldn't do anything. Ah mean, ah don' wanna have four at the same time." She stated.

Remy looked at her weird.

"Chere, last time was a fluke… y' normally don' get pregnant when y' already are…"

"Tell that to the third child Sugah." She teased.

"But y' be on de pill."

"Ah was before Sugah."

Remy frowned.

"Tis not Remy fault he be fertile!" He complained.

"No its naught sugah." She wrapped her arms around him.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Remy was having trouble keeping his hands to himself. She was 'right' up against him and his groin was getting painfully tight.

"Dats it!" He stood up grabbing his jeans and pulling his shirt over his head.

Rogue jumped up startled.

"I'm going t' de clinic!" He stated.

"REMY! Its Midnahte!" Rogue reasoned.

"Emergency one den!"

"Remy wait up!" She panicked shoving her clothes hastily on and following him out into the car.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

"Remy would like a vasectomy." He stated to the duty nurse.

"Okay I can book you in for Tuesday…" She smiled.

"Non, now."

"You realise its double the cost?" She questioned him.

"Ahuh." He nodded.

Rogue stood silent in shook behind him.

"And you won't be able to have intercourse for a month."

Remys mouth opened in shock. But he sadly nodded, better a month then nine of them.

"Thank yah for yah help Mam but we will be going now, not needed." Rogue stated dragging Remy out.

Once in the car Remy looked at her curiously.

"Ah can' go with out yah for that long Sugah!" She complained.

Easy to say Remy made the drive home fast.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Review! I claim to know nothing about Vasectomy's and I apologize if I upset anyone but Flames will be fed to Pyro to play with.


End file.
